


by the window

by gowonscalp



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaotic Good, F/F, Frogs, Random & Short, i may be poor and ugly but at least i respect yeorry, im probably gonna rewrite this later idk, this is rushed im sorry, yeorry nation lets bury that digusting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowonscalp/pseuds/gowonscalp
Summary: Choerry sits by the window and one time during history class, chaos happens. She also spots a cute girl in the midst of the mess.





	by the window

**Author's Note:**

> whoever was writing digusting stuff about choerry and yeojin should fucking stop like they're literally minors.

The sky was dull and grey just like the class Yerim was in right now. Her history teacher has been spouting nonsense about history stuff that she could care less about. They weren't even allowed to use their phones in that class for god's sake. 

Yerim was getting antsy every passing second. The girl bounced her leg up and down and glanced at the clock. She groaned, they still have 30 minutes left in class. 

Yerim rubbed her eyes and faced the window, she envied her juniors. They get to have lunch earlier than her. 

Her eyes widened when she saw a horde of frogs charging at a group of students. The scene outside started to become even more chaotic than before. Some of the students screams pierced through the window and they could hear it inside the room. 

"What's going on outside?" Mr. Kim asked Yerim. 

"Uh, there's a horde of frogs chasing students in the outdoor cafeteria." 

"What?!" 

"Yeah," Yerim shrugged. She smiled as soon as she saw their history teacher rush out of the class. 

Her classmates started to walk towards the window to see the commotion outside. 

"Woah, those are a ton of frogs." 

"Whoever did that is in a lot of trouble." Yerim heard her classmate say. Her eyes darted towards a small girl hiding behind the tree. 

The small girl was laughing her ass off and clutching her stomach. Yerim spotted a cage beside her. "So that's the culprit." She whispered. 

The girl was cute, Yerim liked her smile. 

Yerim had her eyes on the girl the whole time. She smiled in amusement when the teachers found out it was her and she had to run for her life. 

The chase was a mess. The girl hid under the tables, toppled over chairs, and ran around in circles. 

Unfortunately, she had been caught by the gym teacher and she was now being taken to the principal's office. The girl looked up and they both made eye contact. She gave Yerim a sad smile and Yerim returned a bright one. 

Yerim flinched when she heard the girls voice loud and clear. "YO! GUYS UP THERE! HELP ME!" 

"I DONT WANT DETENTIONNN!" She screamed loudly while she was being dragged away to the principal's office. 

Damn, today was an interesting day.


End file.
